


You Think You Ever Would?

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, borrowed a line from Buffy (or rather; from Willow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: A little glimpse of one of the possible ways that a relationship between Audrey and Nathan might become one between Audrey, Nathan and Duke.[Updated after posting, because I somehow managed to miss the obvious joke at the end until now]





	

Duke could tell something was bothering Nathan by the way he was hanging around the bar on his own, but he wasn't expecting to hear what Nathan came out with when he finally decided to talk about it.

“You ever had a woman ask for something in bed that you weren’t sure you wanted to do?” asked Nathan.

Duke thought about this for a moment. “No,” he replied and then added, “Why? What has Audrey asked for?”

“Company,” said Nathan.

“She wants to bring a friend? And you said no?” asked Duke, astonished.

“You do that before then?”

“Two women in bed has all kinds of possibilities Nate.”

Nathan nodded, “Uh huh. And two men?” he asked.

That gave Duke pause.

“You ever do that?” wondered Nathan.

Duke shook his head, “No, can't say I have.”

“You think you ever would?” Nathan asked.

“Well I … wait. What did Audrey ask for, specifically?”

“For you - specifically - to join us,” replied Nathan.

Duke looked surprised for a moment before turning serious, “And you're hoping that I'll say ‘hell no’, and save you from having to work out your own feelings about the idea,” Duke shook his head at him for emphasis. “You come to a decision first and ask me then if you want to. I'm not here to make decisions about your relationship for you.”

Nathan just nodded and stood to leave, giving Duke just enough time to add, “It's a perfectly reasonable thing to take some time to think about something like that you know. It's not for everyone.”

-

When Nathan came into the Gull late the next day, Duke could tell by the way he moved that he wasn't there on police business. He wasn't tracking down either a suspect or information; he looked nervous.

So Duke took pity on him and pre-empted the question, “You look like you've come to ask me something,” he commented when Nathan reached the bar.

Nathan nodded, “True enough, but I've come for a whiskey too.”

Nathan stayed quiet as Duke reached for a glass and the whiskey bottle, and he downed the drink Duke poured without a word.

Duke watched him, trying to remember when he'd last seen him this nervous. “If it helps at all, I'm going to say yes,” he offered.

Nathan nodded to show he'd heard, as he thought about it and gestured for another drink. “Strangely enough, I'm not sure it does,” he said.

Duke poured him another, a little smaller than the first and grabbed a glass for his own as well.

“It’s perfectly reasonable to be a little nervous you know.”

Nathan frowned at him, finished his drink and took a deep breath. “I'm on my way to a date with Audrey. If you'd like to join us when you're done here, you would be very welcome.”

But Duke wasn't going to let him off that easy, “Join you for a drink, you mean?” he asked in mock innocence. “Or food?”

“Join us in bed,” said Nathan after a moment.

Duke grinned, ”Why wait ‘til closing? I could join you now if you like.”

“OK. Audrey will like the surprise,” he realised.

-

Nathan tapped on Audrey's door and took one step inside.

“You're early,” she said, pleased to see him.

“I, er. I brought a present,” said Nathan and walked on inside so Duke could follow.

“Well I don't think I've ever been called that before,” said Duke with a grin as he put an arm around Nathan’s shoulders. "When do I get unwrapped?"

“Really?” said Audrey, eyes wide as she looked from Nathan to Duke and back again, “You really would?”

And just at the look on her face, Nathan’s nerves began to fade.

“For you,” he said, “I really, really would.”


End file.
